Untitled
by SciFiQueen
Summary: Interactions between Olivia/OC, Alex/Olivia, Alex/OC


Untitled

Apartment Building of ADA Alexandra Cabot

Upper West Side

April 10

A visibly pissed Detective Olivia Benson marched up to the chic apartment building that housed her colleague. The doorman and detective recognized each other instantly. With a predatory smile she remarked, "Harold Purvis! You're moving up in life."

"Detective Benson, I have done nothing wrong," he sputtered.

"Now, now Harry, did I say that?" continued Benson.

"OK, fine…I used my cousin's information to get this job. I swear I'm on the straight and narrow," he explained, sweating profusely adjusting the nametag which read 'Arnold'.

"Mm hmm" replied Benson, "tell you what, you let me into the penthouse elevator without announcing me and we'll keep it our little secret."

"I can't do that!" the now red-faced man exclaimed. At Olivia's raised eyebrow and tapping right foot, he acquiesced. "God! You're like my damn shadow," mumbled Purvis. He reluctantly let her into the elevator hoping that it doesn't cost him his job.

The pealing doorbell stopped the conversation taking place in Alex Cabot's apartment. The occupants looked at each other wondering who could have gotten up there unannounced. That question was answered for Alex as the banging on her door produced an accompanying "Alex, open up! I'm not leaving until I talk to you."

Alex dashed to her door, pulled it open to reveal Olivia Benson dressed in tight black jeans, black boots with 3" heels and a red long-sleeved sweater. Her short hair perfectly styled, badge and gun clipped onto her belt in plain view since her signature leather jacket was missing. Her eyes flashed with rage which stunned Alex because she couldn't come up with a plausible explanation why the detective would be angry with her.

Olivia took in Alex's patterned sundress, bare feet and shoulder length hair in a swift glance. She loved the fact that her heels put her at the same height as Alex. Before Alex could inquire what was going on, Olivia invited herself into the apartment, gently kicked the door shut with her heel and grabbed the ADA. Alex soon found herself backed up to her door with Olivia pressed up against her front.

"Alexandra Cabot, I love you! I'm fucking in love with you. And if my feelings are a joke to you and fodder for your high society friends, then so be it. But know that no one for the rest of your life will love and cherish you the way I do. No one will fight you as hard and love you just as hard."

Olivia's hands that started on Alex's hips had migrated to her cheek and hair. As Alex was still processing this heady aggression directed her way from Olivia, Olivia captured her lips in an erotic kiss. Olivia worked her mouth expertly and when they drew apart panting, the assault continued down her neck. Alex moaned loudly as she realized that Olivia would certainly leave a mark on her neck. Ordinarily that would piss her off but now it just turned her completely on.

Olivia's rage got lost in Alex's touch. The ADA had made good of the opportunity when the initial shock wore off to run her left hand through Olivia's soft hair while her right hand paid homage to the detective backside while initiating the second toe-curling kiss. Alex Cabot was really an 'ass' girl and the detective did have a delectable rear end. As soon as the kiss ended, Olivia removed Alex, opened the door and just left. A confused Cabot stared at the door for a long moment.

She was brought back to reality by a clearing throat.

"Alexandra, is there something you need to tell me?" inquired Veronica, leaning against the living room entrance.

"Mom!" exclaimed Alex turning completely red with embarrassment, "Uh…that was Olivia."

"Olivia?" asked Veronica with a straight face enjoying the chance to interrogate her daughter.

"Yes mother. Detective Olivia Benson of the SVU Squad. She wanted…"

"I saw what she wanted Alexandra. Come here, we need to talk."

Knowing that she was not going to escape her mother now, Alex marched over to the couch and sat. her adorable pout reminded Veronica of the adolescent Alex who seemed to raise pouting to an artform. She took her daughter's hands forcing Alex to face her.

"Now tell me about your detective."

"She's not _my_ detective," Alex quickly answered.

"Really? Aren't you the one who always began each story with _my detectives_?"

"Mom!"

"OK, OK," smiling Veronica asked, "are you gay Alexandra?"

"No…I don't know. I've never been with a woman. But I like Liv, _a lot_."

"She is hot," responded Veronica. At Alex's incredulous look, she continued, "please Alexandra, I have eyes. The woman's a walking wet dream."

Veronica burst into laughter as Alex covered her ears mumbling, "I'm not having a sex conversation with my mother."

"Come on _Peanut_ , you're my baby, my whole life. I want to see you happy. And if this detective does that for you, I'll support your relationship. She's beautiful, fit and all that aggression, _whew!_ She will make you very happy in the bedroom."

"Mom! Please stop talking about sex."

Gathering Alex into a hug, Veronica kissed her forehead. Alex relished being in her mother's arms. It reminded her of when she was very young and carefree.

Am ende. Punto final.

AN: Back after a long sojourn. This was written a few years ago and now got itself electronic ;). This year, I plan to complete and publish some novellas (fiction) and maybe a graphic novel (as soon as I learn to draw…or hint to illustrators here who may wish to collaborate). So, fanfic is my form of relaxation and reward for finally exercising some discipline and writing. Prompts are welcome. Take a look at my previous stuff. Cheers and prosperous 2016 to all!


End file.
